onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Bar "Chez Blueno" (Hypothèses)/@comment-13940863-20140115124103/@comment-5959745-20140122061843
SPOILERS ET RAW DISPOS http://imgur.com/a/oHB78#1 credits Aohige_Ap Chapter 735: Fujitora's intentions coverart is Sanji soccer-ball lifting with Armadilos Only the finals remain, and the four Doflamingo family members are going to be skipped and go directly to match against Diamante. Rebecca waves at Lucy, but realizes he's not the same Lucy she met. Sabo tells her there may be some ruckus caused, but I'll promise you it won't end badly. He tells her this country reminds him of the country they (he and his brothers) grew up in. At the royal platform, Violet tells Luffy & co she has the pass to the lift, but with their suspicious outfits, they may be spotted. She doesn't recommend using the lift. Violet notices Wicca, she says she saw every thing that happened. She saw how the one-legged soldier, who raised Rebecca in place of her deceased sister, was working with the dwarfs. She gives gratitude to Wicca for believing in her father. Wicca cries for her highness. This is when Luffy figures out she's a former princess. As she leads them to a hidden passage, she tells them Rebecca is her niece, daughter of her older sister. The hidden passage is a royal secret passage that even Doflamingo doesn't know about. It leads straight to the palace. Zoro tells Luffy to carry a boulder to the to and put it on the lift, so they can all get up there faster. Luffy grabs the boulder, and stretches to the top. (Zoro being the brains!?) Meanwhile at the Toy house Franky blasts off Franky Rocket Launcher into all directions. One missle heads for Senior, and his men tells him he should use his ability to dive into the ground and avoid it. Senior Pink ignores him and keeps brushing his teeth with his shoes. (Insert groupie girls "oh so hardboiled!") The rocket hits Senior Pink, and he goes down bruised and bleeding. He gets up and says his Sui Sui no mi (Swimming Swimming Fruit. Sui = first two letters of Suimingu, swimming) isn't for running away from fights... he swims when he wants to only! He washes away his blood with brandy. The real reason he didn't dodge the rocket though... is to protect his comrades who were down on the ground behind him. Even Franky is impressed as his hard-boiledness. He calls out to Vice, the comrade behind him on the ground in pain from stomachache. Mach Vice of the Diamante Army floats up in the air like a balloon, then bodypresses on Franky, which he dodges. As Franky faces off the two officers, another force enters the area. Marines led by Vice Admiral Bastille surrounds the Toy house, and demands Franky to surrender. Vice and Senior are annoyed at this unexpected intruders as well. Meanwhile in the palace... Dofla thanks Fujitora for making the decision. Fujitora replies he's not allying up with Dofla, this is just the right thing to do if the Straw Hats and others are scheming something. The Marines should focus on minimizing the damage done to the citizens. If the Straw Hat is after your head, then they won't hesitate for mass destruction. Then stopping them is my "justice" I can deal with you "later". Doflamingo: What did you say...? Fujitora replies, he may be a newcomer to the marines through world draft, but as long as he is in the position of an Admiral, there are things he wants to do. And that is... complete elimination of the Shichibukai system! Another incident where a certain pirate schemed to take over a kingdom... if successful would have been a insidious outcome like this one. (He's talking about Alabasta) Doflamingo asks what about the balance of three forces? Then strikes Fujitora with a kick. Fujitora blocks the kick, and tells him who knows what will happen until we bring it down? Keep piling up your wrong doings, and the price of your head will keep going up, Heavenly Demon. Doflamingo replies that sounded you're saying the time to eliminate me is right now. Fujitora tells him to not be so brash, we'll be friends... for now. I'm going to protect your country, whatever maybe exposed in the process, I won't see it due to my blindness. But the Reverie is this year. The world will make a move regardless..